1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear vision systems for vehicles, and more particularly to a system for providing a rider of a two-wheeled vehicle, with movable handlebars, the capability of seeing what is behind the vehicle while still facing forward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Riders of motorcycles and bicycles are particularly prone to dangers that lie behind them. Because of the narrow profile of these vehicles, they can be nearly invisible from behind to drivers of other vehicles. Therefore, riders must keep careful watch of activity behind them.
Presently, riders of motorcycles and bicycles use rear-view mirrors, mounted either to the handlebars of the vehicle or to the rider's head. However, rear view mirrors do not provide a complete view; they leave blind spots. Also, the rear-view provided by mounted mirrors changes as the handlebars are turned, thereby providing an inconsistent range of view. Similarly, the rear-view provided by mounted mirrors also changes as the position of the rider's head changes. The position of a rider's head has considerable variation. A rider may, for example, lower his upper body to reduce wind resistance or shift his entire body to maintain balance while turning. Furthermore, rear view mirrors attached either to a vehicle's handlebars or to a rider's head often provide a picture blurred by vibration.
Finally, the limited usefulness of the rearview provided by wing mirrors is often outweighed by negative affect of air resistance on the wing mirrors. Side mirrors have been shown to provide significant drag force; typical wing mirror designs have drag coefficients around 1.
Another option for the rider is to physically turn his head and look back at the activity behind him. When the rider turns his head, however, he must divert his attention from what lies ahead. On a two-wheeled vehicle, when a rider turns his head to see what lies behind, it may disrupt the balance of the vehicle and cause it to stray from its straight-ahead path.
For recreational vehicles, trucks, and boats, a lightweight Sony Watchcam System (Model No. YM-RVX2AM) provides a driver a complete view of what lies behind his vehicle. The Watchcam System comprises a lightweight video camera (model HVM-510AM) that can be mounted anywhere on the vehicle and a 4.times.8.times.1 inch, flat screen, black-and-white monitor (model FDM-412AM).
What is desired is a rear-vision system for providing a rider of a two-wheeled vehicle, with movable handlebars, a stable rear view.